Naruto OC Story
by ErinWraith
Summary: This is the first time ive ever uploaded a story of an OC. He may seem like a bit of a Mary Sue but i assure you he is not. Im not sure if i should keep going on with his story, so here it is. I hope that you like the story, my character is not complete, but this was kind of his origin story, so... If you want me to continue, email me @ . Thanks!


p style="text-align: center;"I was Walking through Konoha when i heard the sound of familiar rummbling. "Oh boy, looks like Naruto and Sasuke are sparring again. Maybe ill go check it out." I walk over to the training grounds outside the village when i saw something i wasnt expecting. Konoha was under attack! I rush over, about to activate my sharingan before i rethink my decision, and activate rinnegan instead. "Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei!" i yell before a large snake appears infront of me, cutting me off from reaching them. "Your not going to interfere, boy." the snake hisses at me. "Aww, and why not? It looks like so much fun." i say with a smirk. "Becausssse i know who you are. Murderer." I freeze up as the words roll off the snakes tounge. "Y-You dont know anything!" i yell as i jump back to avoid the snakes lunge at me. I find it hard to move as flashbacks flood my mind. The next thing i know, im at the Konoha Hospital screaming "Its not my fault! I had to! It was the only way!" Sakura and another nurse run into the room and Sakura shakes me to try and snap me out of it. I open my eyes and see her and throw myself into her arms, burrying my face into her chest and start bawling. Sakura motions for the nurse to leave the room as she strokes my back whispering "Shh, its ok. Im here. You're safe now. You're safe now." I eventualy slip back to sleep. In my sleep it all happens once more. Im seven years old and living with my single mom and her 'boyfriend' in the Rain Village. "We are not from here my son. We are from a clan called the Uchiha's of Konoha. When you are older i want you to go there. Seek out our Family." I shoot up in the hospital bed and set off an alarm, causing a nurse to run in and she sees that i am awake and checks my vitals. "Would you like something to eat?" she asks in a gentle tone. I nod yes and she walks out of the room. I slide deeper under the blankets to sheild myself from the cold. A few minutes later Sasuke, Sakura, Sarada and the nurse walk in, all carrying trays. The nurse props up the bed and sets the dray on the sliding table and leaves the room. "How are you feeling little cusion?" Sasuke asks me as he chews on a peice of sweet roll. "I dont know...its all coming back to me." i say as Sarada finishes eating and crawls in the bed and lays next to me. Sakura looks at me confused and asks "What do you mean 'its all coming back to you'?" I give a deep sigh and respond. "I guess its about time i tell you guys." I lay the bed back a little bbit to get comfortable and i tell my story. "It all started when i was seven years old. I lived with my single mother and her'boyfriend'. We lived in a small house in the Rain Village. My mother's 'Boyfriend' -Lets call him Steve- has been living with us for 8 months. I came home to the usual sound of the headboard slamming against the wall. 'Steve' was never gentle with my mom. I sat in my room studying jutsus whan i hear a scream. I jump up and run to my mom's room. The door was locked to i kicked and slammed against it untill it finaly opened. 'Steve turned around to look at me with a twisted smile. He turned my mother twords me and continued stabbing her with a kunai. Over and over blood gushed out, the walls, the floor and the bed were drenched in blood. I tried to move and stop him, but i couldn't. He finaly got up and trew me at the wall above the bed and i landed next to my mom and thats when she did it. She pulled out the kunai and cut out here eyes and told me to replace my eyes with hers, so i did as she said. 'Steve' picked me up and threw me away, and after i could see again, he slit open my moms throat. The next thing I know I feel my eyes burning and a large seagreen aura erupts around me. I see a large hand stretch and grab 'Steve' and crush him like a bug. I pass out next to my dead mother and when i wake up there are a lot of adults surrounding me and im in a cage, but it wasnt a normal cage. It was a massive ribcage made of the same aura. I hear a gurgling sound and see my mom move. I prop her up in my arms and she says. "We are not from here my son. We are from a clan called the Uchiha's of Konoha. When you are older i want you to go there. Seek out our Family." Her head rolls back and i knew that she was gone. I layed her down and kissed her forhead and ran. I never looked back. I vowed that i would try to lear how to use that aura thing but sence then, ive never been able to call it out." I blink and Sarada is looking up at me with tears streaming down her face. I rub her head and wipe away her tears, and draw her in for a hug. I look at Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto. "N-Naruto-sama, when did you get here?" Naruto looks at me and shugs. "Long enough to hear your tale. Seems like it was really rough. Sasuke, may i speak to you in the hallway?" Sasuke stands up and says to me "it will only be a minute. I promise." They walk out and talk for a few minutes and walk back in. "Want me to ask or do you?" Naruto says with a smile. "I will. Would you like me to train you? I can teach you the family jutsus and help you reawaken your Sharingan. I can also teach you about Susanoo - that aura thing- as you called it. I wont force you to." sasuke asks carefully so he doesn't strike a nerve. Sarada perks up." Yea! If you let daddy train you, i would have a training buddy! That would be so awesome! Please! Let daddy train you! For me?" I laugh and say "Sure. Why not? We are all family and you know what they say. Family helps family."/p 


End file.
